


I'm Literally Your Boyfriend

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Diaz, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Shannon Diaz Lives, Slight Smut, Smut, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, not too much cuz i suck at writing it, these 2 are fucking idiots wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: These two just need a push in the right direction.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Past Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 106





	I'm Literally Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i missed you guys!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Buck is NOT canonically transgender, and I DO NOT know Shannon's real maiden name.

"Just agree with me", Eddie scoffed. "We're practically dating".

"How?", Buck asked, looking at his best friend as if he just grew another head.

"We practically live together, I mean the only time you ever go to the loft is to sleep or get all your shit you need to bring to my house".

"True. I don't know why I'm still paying rent".

"We raise Christopher together-"

"Eddie I already said I don't wanna overstep. I'm not his parent-"

"-Doesn't matter. He likes having you around just as much as he likes his _mom_ around with him."

* * *

Which was only _partly_ true, thank you very much, but Eddie liked to be just a _tad_ bit on the dramatic side. Him and Christopher had been relieved ever since Shannon was discharged from the ICU after her horrific accident.

Eddie was ready to finalize their divorce, which was rather a shocker to Shannon since _"_ Eddie _, when does your stubborn ass ever listen?"_. However, the 4 months spent in the hospital was better than the 5 times Shannon coded and Eddie thought he'd lose his wife for good. He was finally able to see eye to eye with Shannon after he first found out she coded and what it was like to not have a wife. Not in the divorced way, but in the widower way. The strain to their marriage would only progressively get worse, but that didn't mean that they weren't good co-parents. The end of Eddie and Shannon didn't mean the end of the small, yet beautiful, family they made together.

So, when Shannon gave Eddie a push to help him _really_ find himself out after their divorce, she also helped Eddie find out some old, yet new, things. One, he's liked men since high school. " _Men and_ _women_ ", Eddie insisted. " _Whatever helps you sleep at night_ ", Shannon had deadpanned.

Two, if the divorce helped Eddie see that perhaps men _were_ his only preference (which resulted in a nasty yet heartbreaking mental breakdown in front of his ex-wife because he believed that he broke his loyalty towards her by marrying her even though he liked men), his ex-wife told him that preferences change over time and it's not something you could help. Resulting in _yet_ another mental breakdown _and_ a bigger strain to his relationship with his Mexican, conservative, religious father.

* * *

Buck's eyes widened as he went to grab a glass of water, simultaneously whisper-shouting, "Bitch, I'm a mother... No drama".

As Buck sat down, Eddie continued his speech.

"There's nothing wrong with 3 parents. We already raise Christopher together", Eddie said, swiftly pointing between the two of them.

"We take him to school, play board games with him, take him clothes shopping, get him ready. Hell, the teacher at the parent-teacher conferences always give you the 'Mr. Evan Diaz' sticker", Eddie said, recalling his own matching 'Mr. Eddie Diaz' sticker.

Which is also true. After the school was informed of Eddie's divorce, whenever Shannon requested to take Christopher to his conferences, the teachers gave her a 'Ms. Collins-Diaz' tag, her maiden name with the "Diaz" hyphenated as she wanted to keep the same last name as her son.

Buck cackled at the memory of him and Eddie being called "Double Diaz" by a 3rd grader holding her mother's hand that was passing by.

"We already fit the criteria of a relationship. I mean, all we _need_ is just-"

"-Sex", Buck supplied.

Eddie gave him a long _Are you fucking schoopid_ look before sighing and saying "I was _gonna_ say cuddling and kissing but sex..... works too".

"We _have_ intimacy, Ev. Not _that_ intimacy, but intimacy that most couples have".

* * *

Buck came out to Eddie as a trans man a few weeks ago. The agony of holding something _that_ big behind his best friend was slowly killing him, even though he got the gist that he was supposed to tell him on his own times when _he_ felt ready. The coming out process was one that was a bit too confusing for Eddie.

He knew what pronouns to approach Buck by and the names too, but the questions he asked were slightly intrusive, even if he had good intentions. Buck told him to lay off on the [very] personal questions resulting in Eddie panicking and shutting up completely. Buck reassured him that people _will_ have questions, but stuff like " _When did you get bottom surgery?_ " or " _Sooo.... Boobs?_ " are a bit _too_ personal.

* * *

Buck gave his best friend a long look. Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't see his best friend's heartbeat pick up the pace a bit. He slowly reached down, enough to give Buck time to withdraw, and grabbed Buck's hand, intertwining their fingers. The feel of a hand holding his released some of the tension Buck was holding as his shoulders slightly slumped and he squeezed Eddie's hand.

Eddie then got up, bringing Buck up with him and walked him over to the bathroom. He turned the light on and just stared at the two men staring back at them in the bathroom mirror.

"Do we have potential, Buck?" Eddie asked softly, afraid for Buck's answer which would probably be one of disgust but _boy was he wrong_. Buck surged forward and smashed his lips onto Eddie's. Eddie's eyes widened in surprise before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

Buck brought his hand up and cupped the right side of Eddie's face, deepening the kiss. After minutes, hours, or centuries even, who knows, the two men pulled apart. Buck took his hand off of Eddie's face and took his hand to press a kiss onto his palm, pouring as much love as he could into it.

He then wrapped his hands around Eddie's neck and challenged with a cocky smirk, "If we talk more about this... relationship of ours, maybe we won't _need_ to miss the sex".

So maybe they did talk. Maybe they did cry a bit, sharing who they were with each other, and how much they loved each other. Maybe Eddie did take Buck's hand and drag him to ~~his~~ their bedroom, pouring love into each kiss he pressed onto his partner's lips. Maybe Eddie _did_ remove Buck's clothes, and trace his fingers over the scars from Buck's top surgery many years ago.

Maybe Eddie did panic just a bit when he told him that he'd never _been_ with a trans person and frantically told him, "Tell me if I do or say something wrong, yeah?". Buck laughed and reassured him that he would.

Eddie trailed his hands down Buck's body, mapping out the soft curves of his hips and waist that gave Buck the most dysphoria, and the rock hard planes of his well-sculpted abs that he spent years working on.

Eddie trailed further down, flattening his tongue as he slowly licked a trail up before coming to suck at his clit (which surprised Buck since his personal experience with men was that they had _no_ idea where the clit even was). As Eddie ate his boyfriend out, slowly but sure enough to arouse him the most, he trailed back up to look for the lube that he found on his dresser.

The snap of the lube cap made Buck's insides jitter and he gave out a small whimper as Eddie slowly worked a finger in him. One finger became two, and two turned into three. He's not sure how "6 inches" comes after 3, but he's too horny to figure out if he learned his numbers right or not.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut y'all 😭 sorry it sucks.


End file.
